


The Price

by LifeisGemini



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-06-10 07:24:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6945508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LifeisGemini/pseuds/LifeisGemini
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chloe chose to sacrifice herself in order to save Arcadia Bay. Through blood and tears, Max alongside Kate will go though many hardships to save what remains.<br/>This action will have consequences, everything comes at a price.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Double Pendulum

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe chose to sacrifice herself in order to save Arcadia Bay. Through blood and tears, Max alongside Kate will go through many hardships to save what remains.  
> This action will have consequences. Everything comes at a price.

Events unfold to Max and Chloe, after Max's failure to save Kate and so many others over the course of the week, the moment of truth was nearing on them and about to begin, as the two reached the lighthouse to seek shelter. Soon it became obvious, the storm would wreck everything standing in it's way, Arcadia Bay will be swept away into history books and few will live to tell the tale.

Meanwhile in Arcadia, the storm gained in power with each minute, the buildings on the coast getting torn apart, cars flying in the air like leaves floating in the wind. One of them struck and blew up the two whales diner where Joyce, Warren, Frank, Pompidou and many people were last located.

Much to the girls' horror, Chloe and Max both fell to the ground, holding together as they watched the scene while crying, and after a painful minute, Max helped Chloe stand up again but was still in shock by what happened.

After a desperate argument between the two, Chloe comes to the conclusion that only her death would save Arcadia Bay and painfully convinces Max to rewind back to the bathroom. It will have to be this way and no other, Max fucking up with time led to this moment.

“We have to revert it back, Max ! We have to and you know it, I just can't let Joyce and everyone of them dies like that ! Do it before I freak out Max !” Chloe said while forcing Max in a tight embrace before letting her away moments after.

“Max Caulfied, don't you forget about me...” Chloe said with a deep sad voice.

”Never” replied Max.

Max started to focus on the butterfly polaroid while sadly looking towards Chloe for the last time. The scene starts to blur, changing from the cliff to the bathroom, which is still lit by the flash of her polaroid and his characteristic sound. Taking the polaroid and gets it in safety, hiding, trying to hold back her tears while Nathan enters the room and start speaking to himself, facing the mirror.

Silent tears starts rolling down Max's face. She stares in anticipation at the fire alarm, trying to shut down the temptation to use it again. She had to resist it, she knew what was at stake, ringing the alarm will be stepping in the dead end that was last week. While she was hearing Nathan's speech, Chloe made her glorious entry into the fray.

And no time soon, things will get hot and escalate to the point of no return for her friend. Arguments were fusing like bullets and Nathan pulled his gun and started waving it at Chloe, much to her surprise and horror.

Chloe soon started to freak out, desperately trying to defuse the whole situation and threatened Nathan to reveal his little drugs business in Arcadia Bay, to pressure on him, to trying to control him.

Nathan feeling cornered then shouted, "Nobody would ever miss your punk ass would they ?", Max started to shed even more tears, she knew what would come after that.

As Chloe shouted and tried to push away Nathan, she shouted "Get that gun away from me, psycho!", Max's eyes were wide open and her hands shielding her face from what was coming, being back against the closet wall.

Suddenly she heard the deafening sound so characteristic of the weapon and couldn't help but to peek out and see her best friend falling to the ground, starting to bleed out so fast that a pool of blood started forming on the bathroom floor, Nathan freaked out and rushed out of the bathroom as quickly as he could, Max's heart was racing and seemed on the verge of a heart attack, watching Chloe get shot ... again, stinging her heart once again. Would she be able to lose her again ?

Max then let out a painful scream as she rushed towards Chloe, throwing herself on the floor and reaching her, as she desperately try to stop the blood from overflowing, shouting for help as hard as she could, Chloe then stares right into Max's eyes, seeing fear taking over her friend, the fear to lose someone she loves, looking at her with a concerned smile while nodding, saying it would be alright, her eyes were red and intense.

Chloe weakly said "Max...you" before her eyes started to close gently, Max tried to shake her to keep her conscious and pulled her in a tight embrace despite the blood covering herself, Chloe's eyes drifted away peacefully from Max's sight, her right hand reaching and caressing Chloe's cheeks leaving a trail of blood on her gentle face, in a moment of lucidity, she smiled at Max, almost happy to see a friendly face in such a dire situation.

After a few seconds, Chloe's smile faded and her eyes closed, with no response to Max's crying.

This only reinforced Max's sorrow as her pain reached a tipping point. She felt lonely against the whole world just like Chloe before her arrival. She was fighting for her best friend very life.

David busted the door open by a powerful kick and then stared horrified at his unconscious step-daughter and her friend both covered with blood still overflowing despite Max's attempt to it.

Max cries for help at David still in shock and alerts him that Nathan is armed and dangerous in Blackwell, David then nods at Max and goes on a hunt to find Nathan and arrest him for good, leaving Max struggling to keep her friend alive amidst a pool of blood.


	2. Urgence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Max is fighting a loosing battle at keeping Chloe from bleeding out...

Max started to feel cold still embracing Chloe's unconscious body. She was about to get in a state of hypothermia if nothing was done for her. Max kept talking to Chloe despite having no responses of any kinds, with each second, her fear of losing her started to increase.

"It'll be okay Chloe, help is coming. You'll be fine." she repeatably said to her friend. Lying on the cold floor, she started to scan the surroundings to find something helpful to stop the blood from flowing more. Her bare hands painted in red weren't effective at all, she had to find something. Fear was readable on her face.

"Come on Max! You gotta find something to stop the blood loss, quick!" As she started panicking while maintaining pressure on Chloe's wound, she saw the towel dispenser next to the door and rushed towards it.

"Empty! You gotta be shitting me!" she said while punching the dispenser, desperately scanning the bathroom area once more. There was another one at the other end of the room, this one seemed full. Running at full speed and taking as many towels as she could, "YES, Gotcha!" with a triumphant sigh of relief, returning to Chloe's side, pressuring her wound and bandaging as best as she could.

At last, she managed to stop the blood loss, she stopped crying, for once there was light of hope for her friend. She had to survived. In a deep thought, she figured that the rewind power in this reality wasn't used at all, maybe if Chloe makes it alive, the two could be happy without the tornado wrecking the entire Arcadia Bay and all it's population.

After this moment of thought, she stated "She is getting really cold, I got to do something" As she started to take her as close as she could in her arms while rubbing Chloe's soft and cold body against herself, this wasn't much but she knew a detail could change the whole story.

Max, in her struggle didn't noticed at all, the wailing sounds of multiples sirens in the distance. She felt isolated in the bathroom as if it was the only room in her life, a prison, just like Chloe had when she was here for the first time. However, this time Chloe doesn't feel alone in the cold, she knew this she wasn't "Chloe Price against all odds", she had a her best friend by her side, nursing her wounds.

Suddenly, the door smashed open with a team of paramedics with a stretcher and an emergency doctor guided by Principal Wells. They told Max to stay back and let them assess Chloe's state. After only seconds of checkup by the doc, he said with a deep concerned voice, "Her state is critical. We need to get her to the hospital ASAP." Without waiting, the paramedics were getting Chloe on the stretcher with the help of the doctor. Max started to have tears rolling all over her tired face, again.

"I have to come with you, I need to be with her!" Max replied with even more tears. Soon the doc deemed her state was too critical, that they couldn't let Max to come with them. The doc ran out of the bathroom following the paramedics to the ambulance, leaving Max with her back against the wall crying with her hands covered in Chloe's dried blood, vainly whipping her tears.

"She has lost ... so much blood, I have to go to the hospital" Max said highly concerned while quickly cleaning her hands and grabbing towels. Her mind was racing. Did she, in another time, violated this reality by trying to save Chloe? Drying her tears, Max began focusing on the present.

She heard the bell ringing and started running out of the bathroom into the main hall, rushing towards the entry. Many were watching Max rushing headlong as police agents were confining them away from the bathroom and the main hall to permit Chloe's rapid evacuation.

Among the watching people were Kate, shocked to see Max covered in blood. She feared the worst for her friend, and suddenly shouted "Max, what's happening ?" Kate's shouting stopped Max dead in her tracks. As she watched her in a mix of pain and relief, Max felt her heart racing at her sight. She murmured and sighed in relief "Kate, you're alive".

The blonde worries only rose . "I can't hear you, Max, did you get hurt?" with a sad expression on her face. "No Kate, I'm fine but I have to go to the hospital!" She was relieved her friend was "fine" and encouraged Max to keep going. As Max started rushing again in the main hell, she only met a policemen at the entry, saying the building is locked down and she can't go out for now. Despite Max's argument, the policemen didn't move an inch.

Soon thereafter, David entered the building. His face looked intense as he saw Max desperately arguing with the policemen, about to break down again. He approached and said "Chloe's state is critical but she is en route to the hospital, I managed to stop Nathan, he is now in police custody." David was both relieved and saddened.

Max immediately responded, "David, I have to go the hospital and see her!" David nodded with surprise, she pronounced her name with a familiar manner, "Yes, I can get you there, come." Hearing the conversation the policemen nodded with respect, letting them leave the building.

When Max got outside, she saw Nathan being forced into a police car. He threatened the police man as they were reading his right, "you have the right to remain silent anything you say can and will be used against you" Nathan threatened them once "Silence?! you don't who the fuck I am, I will...", the argument was cut by the door slamming right before his face.

"Max! Stop lagging behind, we have to go!" Max catches up with David, they jumped in his car and departed in speed, steaming towards the hospital. Blackwell started disappearing behind them. David turned is head towards her "Max, I need to ask you what happened in that bathroom?". She bluntly responded "Do you think this is really a good time to speak about that ?!" she was clearly upset about his question.

David reacted vividly "I just want to know what happened in this room, to do my job and protect all of you Missy!". The brunette couldn't tell all the truth to David until having news of Chloe first "I know you care about all of us and you truly want to protect all of us, Chloe need us to be present next to her. Not jumping at each others throat for answers, I will explain you what happened but I need news about her state first," she turned away from David and watched throughout the window of the car "Chloe might not be a perfect person and don't show you love but if you demonstrated her more opening and less paranoia. You could at least stop fighting and maybe start living together like a true family".

He was left speechless by her answer for a time, "I just hope you're right Max, we'll talk about that later.". He concentrated his attention on the road and didn't said more on the trip to the hospital. Minutes later, they reached it and quickly parked near, Max nodded to David with apprehension while closing the door. "Thank you for bringing me here David." David responded by nodding in return. The two entered the building, walking in haste towards the reception desk and asked to see the patient Chloe Price. The receptionist indicated she went in the operating room as soon as she arrived and that her life was threatened. David and Max felt a great pain and being powerless in the face of such events.

They went in a waiting room and took a seat ... waiting.

Seconds became minutes, minutes became hours, several hours passed.

Max, saw a familiar person making an appearance.

"Max!"


	3. Relief

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Max is visited by a familiar person whilst waiting in the hospital for news.

Max, instantly left her grim thoughts upon hearing the scream and raised her head in disbelief. Surprised by this familiar voice, she looked at the entrance of the waiting room and saw Kate standing there. Holding her golden cross firmly in her right hand. The brunette jumped from her seat at the sight of her, screaming her name, blindly rushing towards her, much to the blonde’s surprise. 

She clutched her in a tight embrace, unwilling to let her go. Kate wrapped her arms around Max, surprised by her warm feeling, closing her eyes and smiling at her friend’s affection. 

"I’m so relieved to see you!", shouted Max, but her initial enthusiasm soon merged with painful memories of past week. "I thought you...I thought you were..." She had a lump in her throat, unable to talk in front of her friend. 

So much Max has seen during this last week, she watched Kate jump and crash two times before being able to rewind and freeze time to reach her on the rooftop. This suffering she endured, only to be able to save her from her inner demons and from those who dealt her the fatal blow. Yet ultimately, all her hard fought efforts proved totally fruitless as her powers and mind failed her to find the right words during this fateful instant. On that day, she saw an angel fall from the sky and confront the cold unforgiving reality of the real world. 

Kate backed away from Max in complete surprise. She looked into her eyes, trying to find a meaning to her shocking words. She seemed distressed, what was she meaning thought the blonde to herself. 

"What are you talking about, you thought I were what?! Max, you seem in shock." The blonde was left greatly troubled by the brunette's past sentence, what she said sounded so grim. She wasn't sure how to react properly, her sadness obscuring her judgment. 

However, silent tears appeared on the brunette's face. She thought about what she had to do in order to save Chloe and her failed efforts at saving Kate from death. No powers will help now, she needs to save people with her heart and wits alone. She mobilized what she had left and spoke. 

"I’m…just glad you’re here with me. You mean so much to me," said Max, while proceeding to whip away her tears and comforted her friend "Always remember that you're not alone. I've got your back, no matter what happens. I care about you, I'm here for you.", Kate's face illuminated upon hearing her friend's comforting words. Her right hand covering her heart in sign of astonishment. 

"Max...That makes me feel so blessed for the first time this week...I...I don't know what to say..." She replied with a heart-warming difficulty and a wide smile. Max nearly forgot what her friend looked like with a happy expression on her sweet face. 

Her attempts to cheer up Kate seems to have worked, bringing back a smile on her friends face. It felt like an impossible victory for the hipster, maybe this will broke her self-destructive downward spiral, that she was stuck in since that fateful party and slowly getting her to her final demise. Maybe this time Max would fix everything for good. 

"I'm so worried about you and Chloe, maybe we could both use a hug." Kate approached Max for another embrace, "Thanks, you always know the right thing to do." She backed and nodded at Max, an even warmer expression on her face. This comforted Max and warmed her heart but she still remained in shock at the sight of her friend alive and happier than the previous timeline. 

"So you mentioned Chloe? Is she your friend? Did she…get?" the blonde asked nervously, incapable of finishing her sentence due to the gravity of the present situation. She felt sick just to think about this tragic event and what happened to the mysterious blue haired girl. Yet, she wanted to know her friend’s state. 

The question she asked however seems to have plunged Max in deep and grave thoughts regarding Chloe's state. Did she do the right thing by coming and letting Chloe get shot or to the contrary was it the biggest mistake of her life to cede to her loved one’s last wish. Ever wondering about that question, little did she knew her actions will have an impact on the future of this town. 

Her deep thoughts froze her in place for several long seconds, Trying to process every information she already have in her hands. This toughness was leaving Kate wondering if she did the right thing by asking Max about her friend. She waited for her response, and was about to apologize herself to her friend. Max took the initiative, seizing her courage she started speaking again to her friend. 

"Yes, she is. Her state is critical at the moment, the medics carried her in emergency. I've been waiting for hours and still no news." replied the brunette with great sadness in her tone and lowering her head, she sounded so downbeat and lost. 

"My god I'm sorry for your friend, I hope she'll get better soon. If you need to talk, I'm here for you like you are for me." she gave her a supporting nod, holding Max's hands to comfort her. The brunette raised her head and looked in Kate's hazel eyes, her wide smile made it difficult for Max to remain sad even with all the grim past events of last week. Was the enthusiastic and cheerful Kate back from the dead? Did she really managed to actually do that? 

"Thanks, you're my personal angel Kate. It comforts me to see you smile." replied Max with wide smile, relieved to have someone she can trust and rely on just like Chloe. Thought she was more ready for the church than ready for the mosh pit. 

"You're too kind” jiggled Kate and quickly followed her sentence "I'm glad to have someone like you." With a profound and sincere tone. 

"I do too Kate, but I also need to talk to you about something...It's very important" replied Max. 

"What is it about? You know, I wanted to ask you something as well" responded the blonde, she was more confident when talking with Max. You didn't knew that Max was already aware of what she was about to ask, prepared to answer correctly this time. 

”I know what you’re about to ask,” stated Max, but was interrupted by a nurse coming their way. 

"Sorry to interrupt your conversation, are you Miss Caulfield? I'm here to" she was cut short by Max. 

"Yes! Did you got news about Chloe?! Chloe Price!" She experienced a powerful mix of fear and hope while asking it. Adrenaline took over her body and soul, heart pumping madly to the rhythms of her interrogations. 

"Indeed, her state is no longer critical. There is still a low hemorrhagic risk but she has good chance of recovering quickly. The blood loss has been stopped and no vital organ has been touched but the area is at risk of infection so we decided to put her in artificial coma and heavy medication to stabilize her until the situation is cleared. There is good hope, miss Caulfield. She needs to rest a lot." She finished with a supportive smile. 

Max was unable to react, seemingly dismissing the news. her friend on the other hand exploded in joy at the sounds of the good news "Thank God, this is amazing Max!" she precipitate and hugged her, the brunette let out a big sigh of relief and clutched the blonde tightly again. The nurse displayed reacted positively to Kate's cheerfulness, happy to bring such encouraging news. 

She shed tears, this time tears of joy rolled on her freckled face while holding Kate closely in her arms. So much emotions submerged her, she might have succeeded in bringing back two loved ones from the claws of death and time. 

"I can't believe it, did she'll live for real?! Can we visit her soon?!" She said still in denial of the situation, don't wanting to believe it. 

"You won't be able to visit her yet, I'm sorry. She is very weak at the moment and she still needs close medical attention even if the risks involved are minimal, the hospital will contact her family when she'll get better. I'm happy to bring good news. I'm sorry but I must go back to my duty, have a good day" she walked away leaving the two. 

Looking at the hipster, the church girl said "I'm sure things will turns out good for your friend. I'm so happy for you, you've been through a lot today." Kate, radiated so much positivity in this moment that Max barely recognized the silent-gloomy-suicidal poor little church girl, she was over the entire past month. 

"We both have Kate, I know you haven't felt great since the past month and I'm so sorry to not have been present for you in these dark times. I am now here to help you deal with it and talk about it but we should move on from this place to a calmer and quieter place. I'll go talk to David" her friend listened to her words with great attention and curiosity, she seemed to know what she was talking about to ask every time she spoke. She nodded in acknowledgment and moved on towards the exit. 

"Okay, talk to David he seems to need it more than me now, thank you it means so much for me. I'll be waiting outside" she exited the room and left Max's line of sight for turned back to face David, still lost in his thinking.


	4. Support

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Max has some convincing to do if she wants to fix everything...

She saw the nurse walk over to David and started talking to him. Max‘s right hand reached her left shoulder nervously, and waited to see his reaction for signs of good news. While she was observing David, she also thought about Kate.

She thought to herself while looking around her surroundings. “Kate‘s looks so much better, I might have saved her from herself and the bullies … for now. I really need to support her by all means now. I should go to the police with her and help with the deposition. But I must convince David that she’s just another victim.”.

The nurse was done talking and wished to him strength and luck for what it is to follow. Max felt David’s relief just by looking at him. She remembered back in the Dark Room when, David shot Jefferson, while he was tied up and unconscious. He did it after finding about his stepdaughter’s tragic fate. Not even Joyce would stand a chance at stopping his rage.

“I need to spare him what he has been through in the past timeline. No parents should ever have to bury their children or feel guilty about an event they couldn’t prevent. I know he truly cares about everyone here, he has many flaws but he still is a real everyday hero.” She thought while moving over to David and brightly smiled to the nurse slowly passing by.

She stopped abruptly when she heard her phone’s ringtone, hastily plunging her hands in her jean’s pockets to find it. Seconds later, she drew it out and saw two missed call from her mom, and she was calling her a third time.

She answered the call immediately, “Mom?! Is that you?!” She yelled through her phone and her mother quickly responded. “Maxine! Honey, are you alright?! Principal Wells called me and said someone got shot at Blackwell and you were last seen heading towards the hospital, I was so dead worried about you.” Vanessa expressed with frightened concern.

Max got a little emotional facing her mother’s concern, “I’m fine Mom. A little shocked but fine.” They both marked a pause for a silence to be created, as a sigh of relief could be heard from her mom. But Max continued her sentence before she could answer, “It’s Chloe, Mom. She got shot while I was hiding in the bathroom,” with a shaken tone in her voice.

“Oh no…I’m so sorry to hear that honey. Do you have any news of her?” replied Vanessa with great concern in her voice.”Yes, hopefully she has a good chance of recovery from her wounds…,” Max marked a pause again, some guilt invaded her thoughts and with teary eyes she continued “I missed her so much, I should have contacted her before all that happened,” she said in a guilty outburst.

“Don’t blame yourself, it’s not your fault. And as you said, she has a good chance to be back with you. We miss you so much you can come back to Seattle with us when you’re done at the hospital. Your bed is always ready.” she said in an attempt to comfort her.

“I swear to come back to Seattle soon. Until then, I’ll keep in touch with you as much as I can. Thank you for caring about me so much. I love you, Mom. But I have to go take care of my friends. Kiss Dad for me!” she finished with a reassuring tone.

“I will. I am so proud of you Maxine and how you grown into an adult. Take good care of your friends and call me back real soon, I love you.” Vanessa hung up the call and Max loitered around for a few seconds, refocusing her thoughts on David.

“Now I need to convince and lead him to the truth, and the Dark Room…” Awful memories surfaced back from that night but she quickly chased them out with thoughts about their friends in needs. And bringing justice to Rachel and many of the girls of Arcadia Bay. The hammer will be dropped on those who took part in this infamy, one way or another.

She resumed her stride to David, who is eagerly waiting. Her resolve is strengthened by the will to finally live in peace and end this nightmare once and for all. She reached him.

“David, are you doing alright? It was quite a day…” Said Max with a caring tone almost friendly towards him. She needed to be more careful.

“I am still enraged about what happened but I’m doing better, thanks Max. Chloe is already doing better and there is good signs…she will…Oh god. I was so afraid to lose her…” He seemed on the verge of breaking down in the light of the tragedy that was narrowly escaped. Max quickly sat alongside him and put her right hand on his left shoulder as a sign of support.

“You won’t lose her, Chloe is strong and she won’t give up like that. I need to talk to you about what happened to her and much more. Do I have your attention?” She said with a firm determination, leaving a time to control his emotions.

“You have it. What do you know?” David looked deadly serious following her request for attention.

“I will tell everything that has happened this morning after Mr.Jefferson class. I went to the bathroom to splash some water on my face and vent some stress. Moments later, Nathan bursted though the door and started mumbling things about himself. He seemed completely unstable but troubles really started when Chloe entered and it immediately triggered him. She asked for her money back and threatened him for his drug dealing business, to reveal it all. At this moment, Nathan pointed a gun on Chloe and this escalated to the point of no return. After he shot her, I ran to help her and then you arrived to the rescue.” A desperate tone could be heard in her voice, as she tried holding back the few tears she had left.

Disbelief struck him like thunder at her words and after carefully analyzing her reactions he answered “It’s hard to believe Max … but she’s the kind of getting in trouble quite easily. Are you telling me all the truth or are you hiding something Max?”

“I told you all I know and I will tell you more if I knew. She didn’t acted like that all her life. She changed during those five years but in her heart. She is still the same girl I knew even after I moved out of town and William’s death. Life’s been really hard on her and Joyce too and my absence didn’t helped her at all, I feel guilty about that.” Looking David straight in his eyes, he saw that she was telling the truth. Seeing and feeling her guilt weighting every words she said to him.

After a brief moment of interrogation, he finally knew the girl he was speaking to.

“So you’re that girl on the old photos at the house. No wonder you know a lot about my family. I just wanted to thank you for what you’ve done back there. You have all my gratitude, tell me if I can help you.”

“I’ll do whatever I can for her, but I need to talk to you about Kate Marsh.” She breathed intensely before focusing on the right words to convince him. This conversation will have consequences on events to follow.

“She was in a terrible state for a few weeks and it all started after a Vortex Club party. She attended it and the day after a video of her appeared on the internet. She keeps claiming she wasn’t herself, on the video she acted like someone she is not. It is obvious that she was under the influence and I believe she was drugged against her will by Nathan.” Once again, her eyes were burning with determination. Convincing him was essential to her success.

“Do you have any proof of what you are advancing at? These are pretty grave accusations even if I hate that prick. Any leads to follow or is this pure speculation?” He kept getting even more serious after her accusations.

“I don’t have anything solid yet but given what happened I have serious suspicions. I can try to talk to Kate about that and you can start questioning Nathan about the drugs. All I want is to bring justice to my friends.”

“My job is to protect all students living around here and to investigate if need to be. If Nathan is really involved in this, I’ll find it and add this to his record. I need to get to the police station and see if he talked already. I can get you and Kate to my home so you can get some rest and have a quiet place to stay. I’m sure Joyce will be happy to have you as guests.”

He started to move from his seat and stood up. Quickly followed by Max, feeling grateful for his assistance and hospitality. It was her time to express her gratitude.

“Thank you David, that will help both of us greatly. It will be great to see Joyce again after all those years. I will talk to Kate, can you talk to the Nurse and see when we can visit Chloe?”

“Sure, I’ll join you two in the parking lot.” David nodded in acknowledgement.

They both exited the waiting room, Max went straight outside, and David searched for the nurse. She pushed the door opening to the outside and she stopped for a moment, looking at her blonde friend. Peaceful as always and looking rejuvenated with the light of hope, this sight gave her so much emotions. So many things could have gone wrong but this time it feels different. First saving Chloe and now Kate?

Enjoying every part of this thoughtful moment. She just stood there impressed by the beauty and innocence of the moment happening before her.

“Kate‘s happy mood and pose looks so perfect for a photo” she tought…


End file.
